tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:A Taste Of Honey (Guitar Tabs)
(. F#m e|------ ------ ------|2----- ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|2-------------------|--------------------| G|--------------------|2-------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|4-------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|4-------------------|--------------------| E|------------------2-|--------------------|--------------------| A taste honey of (A taste honey) of A E F#m e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|2----- 2----- 2-----| B|2-------------------|0-------------------|2------2------2-----| G|2-------------------|1-------------------|2------2------2-----| D|2-------------------|2-------------------|4------4------4-----| A|0-------------------|2-------------------|4------4------4-----| E|--------------------|0-------------------|2------2------2-----| Tasting much than wine sweeter (Do do mm e|------ 2----- 2-----|2----- 2----- 2-----|2----- 2----- 2-----| B|-------2------2-----|2------2------2-----|2------2------2-----| G|-------2------2-----|2------2------2-----|2------2------2-----| D|-------4------4-----|4------4------4-----|4------4------4-----| A|-------4------4-----|4------4------4-----|4------4------4-----| E|-------2------2-----|2------2------2-----|2------2------2-----| I do Do do mm do) e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------6-----| D|--------------------|--------------------|------------------7-| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| 00:14 F#m F+5 A e|------ 2----- ------|------ 1----- ------|------ 0----- ------| B|----2---------------|----2---------------|----2---------------| G|--2-----------------|--2-----------------|--2-----------------| D|4-------------------|3-------------------|2-------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| dream of your first kiss and e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------6-----|--------------6-----|--------------8-----| D|------------------7-|------------------7-|------------------9-| A|9-------------------|8-------------------|7-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B F#m F+5 e|------ ------ ------|------ 2----- ------|------ 1----- ------| B|-------4------------|----2---------------|----2---------------| G|----4---------------|--2-----------------|--2-----------------| D|--4-----------------|4-------------------|3-------------------| A|2-------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| then I feel upon my e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------6-----|--------------6-----|--------------6-----| D|------------------7-|------------------7-|------------------7-| A|9-------------------|9-------------------|8-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A B F#m e|------ 0----- ------|------ ------ ------|2----- 2----- 2-----| B|----2---------------|-------4------------|2------2------2-----| G|--2-----------------|----4---------------|2------2------2-----| D|2-------------------|--4-----------------|4------4------4-----| A|--------------------|2-------------------|4------4------4-----| E|--------------------|--------------------|2------2------2-----| lips again a taste honey of of (A taste e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------8-----|--------------------|--------------------| D|------------------9-|--------------------|--------------------| A|7-------------------|9-------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A E e|------ 2----- 2-----|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|-------2------2-----|2-------------------|0-------------------| G|-------2------2-----|2-------------------|1-------------------| D|-------4------4-----|2-------------------|2-------------------| A|-------4------4-----|0-------------------|2-------------------| E|-------2------2-----|--------------------|0-------------------| Tasting much than sweeter honey) F#m Bm F#m Bm e|------ 2---2- 2---2-|2----- 2---2- 2---2-|2----- 2---2- 2---2-| B|-------2---3--3---3-|2------2---2--2---2-|2------2---3--3---3-| G|-------2---4--4---4-|2------2---2--2---2-|2------2---4--4---4-| D|-------4---4--4---4-|4------4---4--4---4-|4------4---4--4---4-| A|-------4---2--2---2-|4------4---4--4---4-|4------4---2--2---2-| E|-------2------------|2------2---2--2---2-|2------2------------| wine F#m e|2----- ------ ------| B|2-------------------| G|2-------------------| D|4-------------------| A|4-------------------| E|2-------------------| Oh I will 12/8 Time 00:43 A B e|----0- ----0- ----0- ----0-|----2- ----2- ----2- ----2-| B|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| G|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| D|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| A|----0------0------0------0-|----2------2------2------2-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| return, Yes I e|----5- ------ ------ ------|------ 7----- ----7- ------| B|--------------5------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| F#m B e|----2- ----2- ----2- ----2-|----2- ----2- ----2- ----2-| B|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| G|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| D|----4------4------4------4-|----4------4------4------4-| A|----4------4------4------4-|----2------2------2------2-| E|----2------2------2------2-|---------------------------| will return I'll come e|------ 5----- ------ 5---7-|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-----------7---------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| A E e|----0- ----0- ----0- ----0-|----0- ----0- ----0- ------| B|----2------2------2------2-|----0------0------0--------| G|----2------2------2------2-|----1------1------1--------| D|----2------2------2------2-|----2------2------2--------| A|----0------0------0------0-|----2------2------2--------| E|---------------------------|----0------0------0--------| back for honey and the 9/8 Time F#m e|------ 2----- 2-----|------ 2----- 2-----|------ 2----- 2-----| B|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----| G|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----| D|-------4------4-----|-------4------4-----|-------4------4-----| A|-------4------4-----|-------4------4-----|-------4------4-----| E|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----| you (Do do mm do Do do mm 01:01 F+5 e|------ 2----- 2-----|------ 2----- ------|------ 1----- ------| B|-------2------2-----|----2---------------|----2---------------| G|-------2------2-----|--2-----------------|--2-----------------| D|-------4------4-----|4-------------------|3-------------------| A|-------4------4-----|--------------------|--------------------| E|-------2------2-----|--------------------|--------------------| Yours was the kiss that do) awoke e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------6-----|--------------6-----|--------------6-----| D|------------------7-|------------------7-|------------------7-| A|--------------------|9-------------------|8-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A B F#m e|------ 0----- ------|------ ------ ------|------ 2----- ------| B|----2---------------|-------4------------|----2---------------| G|--2-----------------|----4---------------|--2-----------------| D|2-------------------|--4-----------------|4-------------------| A|--------------------|2-------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| my heart there lingers e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------8-----|--------------6-----|--------------6-----| D|------------------9-|------------------7-|------------------7-| A|7-------------------|9-------------------|9-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| F+5 A B e|------ 1----- ------|------ 0----- ------|------ ------ ------| B|----2---------------|----2---------------|-------4------------| G|--2-----------------|--2-----------------|----4---------------| D|3-------------------|2-------------------|--4-----------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|2-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| still, 'though far apart That of we're taste e|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------6-----|--------------8-----|--------------------| D|------------------7-|------------------9-|--------------------| A|8-------------------|7-------------------|9-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| F#m A e|------ 2----- 2-----|------ 2----- 2-----|------ ------ ------| B|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----|2-------------------| G|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----|2-------------------| D|-------4------4-----|-------4------4-----|2-------------------| A|-------4------4-----|-------4------4-----|0-------------------| E|-------2------2-----|-------2------2-----|--------------------| honey Tasting much (A taste honey) sweeter of E F#m Bm F#m e|------ ------ ------|2----- 2---2- 2---2-|2----- ----2- ----2-| B|0-------------0-----|2------2---3--3---3-|2----------2------2-| G|1-------------1-----|2------2---4--4---4-|2----------2------2-| D|2-------------2-----|4------4---4--4---4-|4----------4------4-| A|2-------------2-----|4------4---2--2---2-|4----------4------4-| E|0-------------0-----|2------2------------|2----------2------2-| than wine Bm F#m e|2----- 2---2- 2---2-|2----- 2----- ------| B|2------2---3--3---3-|2------2------------| G|2------2---4--4---4-|2------2------------| D|4------4---4--4---4-|4------4------------| A|4------4---2--2---2-|4------4------------| E|2------2------------|2------2------------| Oh I will 12/8 time 01:31 A B e|----0- ----0- ----0- ----0-|----2- ----2- ----2- ----2-| B|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| G|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| D|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| A|----0------0------0------0-|----2------2------2------2-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| return, Yes I e|----5- ------ ----5- ------|------ 7----- ----7- ------| B|--------------5------------|--------------7------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| F#m B e|----2- ----2- ----2- ----2-|----2- ----2- ----2- ----2-| B|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| G|----2------2------2------2-|----4------4------4------4-| D|----4------4------4------4-|----4------4------4------4-| A|----4------4------4------4-|----2------2------2------2-| E|----2------2------2------2-|---------------------------| will return I'll come e|------ 5----- ------ ------|----7- ------ ------ ------| B|-----------7---------------|-----------7---------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| (. (. A E e|0----- ------ ------|------ ------ ------|0----- ------ ------| B|2-------------------|--------------------|0-------------------| G|2-------------------|--------------------|1-------------------| D|2-------------------|--------------------|2-------------------| A|0-------------------|--------------------|2-------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|0-------------------| back for honey the (He'll back For the come e|------ ------ ------| B|--------------------| G|--------------------| D|--------------------| A|--------------------| E|--------------------| and honey) 01:50 F#m Bm F#m Bm F#m Bm e|2----- 2---2- 2---2-|2----- 2---2- 2---2-|2----- 2---2- 2---2-| B|2------2---3--3---3-|2------2---3--3---3-|2------2---3--3---3-| G|2------2---4--4---4-|2------2---4--4---4-|2------2---4--4---4-| D|4------4---4--4---4-|4------4---4--4---4-|4------4---4--4---4-| A|4------4---2--2---2-|4------4---2--2---2-|4------4---2--2---2-| E|2------2------------|2------2------------|2------2------------| You (. F# e|2----- ------ ------| B|2-------------------| G|3-------------------| D|4-------------------| A|4-------------------| E|2-------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs